


Just a Goddamn Tuesday

by SolumSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Experienced!Dean, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, Praise Kink, School, Smut, Wall Sex, bareback, nerd!cas, public (kind of?), shy!cas, they do it in a closet HAHAHAHAHHHA, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolumSam/pseuds/SolumSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas receives a mysterious note from the most popular boy in school - Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Goddamn Tuesday

It wasn't until the lunch bell rang Dean passed him a note, a sly smile dancing across his perfect lips, that Cas realized he was in big trouble.

_Meet me in Singer's science room._

His messy handwriting looped together in caps, and it made Castiel's heart swell. These words were directed towards him. They were directed towards Castiel. Dean wanted to meet him during lunch. For what, he didn't know, but at least he was being noticed. 

As dozens of kids piled out the classroom, Cas grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing his two large books off the desk and stumbling out the door. The halls were loud; they always were. He quickly shoved both headphones in his ear and pressed the play button on his iPod through his sweater pocket. It was much better listening to AC/DC than teenagers bickering and laughing and swearing. Highschool sucked. 

Cas neared his locker, grateful that it was so close to his last period. He did the combo with shaky hands, millions of thoughts running through his head about Dean. Dean had never spoken to him before. Not once. The occasional, accidental eye contact during class was the only communication they'd ever had. So why did he want to meet? What was he planning? Something was off. 

He stacked his books and set his backpack on top of them, slamming the locker shut and twisting the knob a few times. It'd only been a few months since his last break-in; his math notes stolen along with a few packs of gum and some mints. It wasn't much. It wasn't like it was money or anything. But it irritated him enough to tell the principal and get a new combo. 

He sighed and shoved his way through the sea of people, making his way as quickly as possible to the science room which was only a few hallways down, thankfully. He hated climbing the stairs. Getting pushed down once was humiliating enough. 

Once he got in front of the door, the halls were clear and quiet. Everyone was probably in the lunch room by now, or off-campus for lunch. He took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, his heart loud enough he thought it would echo throughout the whole school. Dean was probably in there by now. Waiting. But for what?  
He pushed the handle down. Guess he was about to find out. 

Inside, the room was dark and silent. Cas slowly let the door shut, looking around and swallowing with a click. The only thing he could hear was his uneven breath.  
Calm down, he told himself. Get ahold of yourself. 

Suddenly, a large hand wrapped around his mouth and he jumped, his heart racing faster than ever. Who is that? I'm gonna die! He made a startled noise, struggling against the man, but then they let go, and a low chuckle was heard. 

Castiel spun around in confusion, gasping for breath, and he saw Dean. His white teeth flashed Cas a devillish grin, and Cas gasped in relief. "Oh my God," he breathed heavily, "you scared me." 

Dean scoffed and let out a short laugh. "I can tell. Why're you late?"

It was a minute before he felt like he could actually breathe normally again. "I-I had t-to go to my locker to um, drop off my books. I would have brought them but they were super heavy and I already hate the hallways as it is, so I thought that if I was fast I could just swing by and - " 

Dean stepped closer, closing the space in between them. Cas could smell his leather jacket and the light cologne he put on, and he almost melted. "...Drop off the-the, um - " 

Dean's lazy grin made Cas stutter even more. "The, uh... " 

He cupped Cas's chin, lifting it up so they locked eyes. "The-the - "

"Dude," Dean whispered, cutting him off. "Stop talking." Dean bent down a bit, considering their height difference, and dipped his nose into the crevice of Castiel's neck. Cas sucked in a sharp breath. He could feel Dean's lips lightly trail kisses up to his jaw and he stiffened, forgetting how to breathe for a good minute. 

"Relax," Dean's voice came, a low rumble. He backed Cas up to a wall, sucking gently at his neck. Cas's hands went flat against the brick behind him, and he practically melted underneath the boy above him. Dean chuckled when he kissed a spot just below his ear and made Cas whimper. "You can stop me whenever you want, you know," Dean whispered hoarsley into Castiel's ear, gently biting his lobe and running his tongue along the soft skin. 

"I-I," Cas breathed, his pulse so loud he could barely hear himself. "K-keep going."

Dean chuckled softly, putting his hands on either side of Castiel, putting himself in control. Cas could feel himself growing hard and when Dean pressed himself against him he blushed in embarassment, until he felt that the other boy had an erection also. Cas moaned quietly at friction of his jeans against his hardened dick, and Dean trailed kisses all the way up to his cheek before pulling away. They locked eyes, and after a brief moment Cas felt Dean's hand slip underneath his pants and boxers and grip his dick, stroking it slowly. Castiel cried out in surprise, instantly moving his hands to Dean's shoulders, grabbing them tightly. 

"You're okay," Dean whispered.

He was in mid-stroke when they both heard voices near the door. 

"Fuck," Dean cursed, taking his hand out of Cas's pants. He looked around the room, then grabbed Castiel. "Hurry, come on," he urged, and Cas followed along, his throbbing erection aching every time he moved. Dean opened the closet door, shoving both himself and Cas inside, silently closing the door. *There were blinds so Cas could see out of the closet. A few moments later a light turned on in the room, and two women's voices were heard. 

Dean's hands snaked through Castiel's waist from behind. "Shhh," he directed. 

"I know you and Brian are doing well, but how is Kate?" One said, and Cas would have laughed if he didn't know that would be the end for both of them.

The other woman shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think she's doing too well." They both sat down at one of the lab's tables, uncrumpling their lunch bags and taking out some food. "Apparently she is... " 

Dean's left hand abruptly slipped down Cas's pants from behind, and he squeezed his dick, giving it one good, long stroke. Cas's cry was blocked from Dean's other hand over his mouth. "Shh," he shushed quietly, his warm lips mouthing over his ear and down his neck. 

Castiel relaxed after a bit, getting used to the feeling of Dean's strong hands stroking him and his open-mouthed kisses down his neck. But then he could feel his orgasm building and he squirmed, clenching his whole body, fighting it off. Dean chuckled, and released his hardened dick. His fingers were slick with pre-cum and he reached from behind, reaching past his boxers and underneath his cheeks. Cas stiffened, wondering what he was doing now.

A wet finger touched the rim of Castiel's hole, and he clenched in surprise. His whimpering definitely would have been heard if it weren't for that hand covering his mouth. "You need to relax, Cas," Dean whispered into his ear. "Take a deep breath for me." After a few moments Castiel inhaled deeply, held it for a few seconds then let it out through his nose. Then his finger went all the way in, slow enough to where it wasn't painful but there was certainly a burn and he winced. "Shhh," he soothed. "You're okay." After a minute he pumped that finger in and out, and Cas's uneven breath made him slightly light-headed. Those women really needed to eat faster because he felt as if he'd explode. 

The burn wasn't really there anymore and Cas relaxed quite a bit. Dean seemed to notice and touched his rim with a second finger, as if to warn him. Cas nodded against his hand, and Dean continued to suck a hickey into his shoulder as he prodded another finger into his wet hole. Okay, this time it really fucking burned.  
Castiel's hands flew behind him and bent his elbows, gripping Dean's neck. He felt tears brim in his eyes. He was breathing so hard he was shocked those ladies hadn't heard him. "Shhh, Cas," Dean soothed again. "You're okay. You're doing so well. So well for me." 

Dean let his two fingers rest there until Cas's body wasn't stiff anymore, and he slowly pumped them in and out, stretching him wide. Suddenly Dean hit something, and Cas gasped at that jolt of pleasure, clawing at Dean's neck. Dean sighed against him, as if satisfied with his work, and he hit that spot again, making Cas completely melt against him. Dean worked another finger in, but this time, Cas barely even felt it. Fuck. He had three fingers inside him. And those fingers belonged to Dean Winchester. 

And today was just a goddamn Tuesday. 

Soon Dean's fingers were gone, and Dean turned him around. The women were leaving now, saying they'd see each other next week and tossing their garbage in the trash. Once they left, Dean removed his hand from Cas's mouth and started taking his pants off. Cas got the hint and did the same, until they both were completely naked other than shirts. Dean grabbed Cas's ass from behind and lifted him up, Cas's legs wrapping around his waist. Dean backed him against the wall, and breathed heavily against his neck. 

"God," he croaked.

"W-what? What's wrong?" Cas managed to wheeze. 

"I want you so bad Cas, I just - I just fucking need you."

"You want to fuck me?" he panted in reply, but it was more of a statement. He knew what Dean wanted. "Then fuck me."

Dean groaned, spitting in his hand and rubbing it on his own hardened dick until it was slick. "I don't have a condom, but I'm clean."

"I'm clean too, Dean. Just fuck me already."

Dean grabbed Cas's cheeks and spread them apart, and slowly rose, his head barely touching the rim. Cas gasped and clenched in reflex, but Dean rested his forehead on Cas's, breathing deeply. "Shhhh, Castiel, shhh," he soothed. "You've got to relax. You'll be okay. I'm gonna take good care of you." Cas nodded, and loosened up again. Dean waited a few moments before continuing, the head of his dick now inside Cas. Cas was breathing hard and shallow, gripping Dean's shoulders hard enough to bruise. He kept going, praising Cas all the way through, until he was balls deep inside. Castiel was practically screaming. Tears ran down his cheeks and sweat had formed on his forehead and his eyes were tightly shut.

Dean remained quiet, his eyes closed too, but only because of how fucking tight Cas was. They stayed like that for a bit, until Dean swallowed and opened his eyes, looking at Castiel. He touched his forehead with him and Cas whimpered, opening his eyes too. They were so goddamn blue, even through the darkness. "Cas," Dean moaned. 

Castiel whimpered in reply. 

Dean leaned in, his lips brushing Cas's softly. "You-you're s-so goddamn tight," he said, almost brokenly. 

Cas shuddered at the feeling. He'd never been kissed before. But then again, he'd never had had a dick inside his ass either. Although he hadn't told Dean, he was pretty sure he was making it quite obvious. "Y-you're... You're s-so goddamn big."

"You're doin' s-so good, Cas, so good," Dean coaxed, nose rubbing against Cas's. "So fucking good for me, baby." Cas nodded in response. It was only moments later that he nodded again.

"Y-you can move now," he whispered, body shaking with anticipation. 

"You sure?" Dean asked, studying his tear-stained face. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Cas was stretched and used to his size by now, so he gave an experimental clench with his hole and Dean howled, his fingers digging into Cas's thighs. "Fuck, okay!" he cried, and began snapping his hips against Cas, setting a slow, easy pace. They breathed together, every once in a while Dean would lock lips with Cas and comment on how amazing he was. 

A few minutes later Castiel grabbed his own dick and started pumping it with the beat of Dean's thrusts, and Dean moaned at the sight. "God, that's so hot," he moaned, pressing his lips onto Cas's again. "I'm gonna cum Cas, oh, God," Dean warned. 

"I want you inside me," he panted, feeling his orgasm build up as well. 

It was only ten seconds later that they both released, nearly at the same time, and Dean kissed him through it. On his lips and cheek and neck and jaw, praising him for doing so well. 

When it was over, Dean carefully lowered Cas down, and Cas had a hard time standing. God, he was sore. He'd definitely be feeling that for days. After a bit, Dean slipped his pants on, and helped Cas with his. "You probably need to wash up," Dean told him, opening the closet. It definitely smelt like sex in there. "And so do I. How about my place? Ditch class for a nice shower and maybe some lunch?" Dean flashed him a smile.

Cas nodded, limping slightly as he followed Dean out the door. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> As I've said before, I'm a little rusty on smut.  
> Forgive me as I try to improve!


End file.
